mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomberman
This article is about the character in general. For the fighter info, see Bomberman (SSF2). For other uses, see Bomberman (disambiguation). Bomberman is the main protagonist of the Bomberman series produced and published by Hudson Soft, now owned by Konami. Bomberman is one of the playable characters appearing in Super Smash Flash 2. Character description Bomberman is a robot whose main ability is to create bombs, hence his name, out of his own hands; he is a robot who wears a white helmet with a fuse-like antenna (making his head resemble a bomb) that only shows his eyes; his mouth, if he even has one, isn't visible, therefore, Bomberman shows responses and emotions through his eyes; he also wears a blue suit, sometimes purple, with a black belt in the middle, the legs and sleeves are completely white while his gloves, shoes and the round tip of his helmet's antenna are pink. It should be noted that, sometimes, Bomberman's outfit changes to fit the settings of the game he is starring, like in Bomberman GB for Game Boy, in which he wears and adventurer attire and a bag. In the standard games, he is the protagonist and playable character. He is usually portrayed as the heroic yet cheerful type, often saving his home planet from disaster. Like all Bombermen, he has the ability to generate bombs in his hands. In later games, such as Bomberman Max and Bomberman Tournament, he is shown to be part of an interplanetary police force stationed at Bomber Base. The White Bomberman also made appearances in other games, such as Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!, a Bomberman game featuring Nintendo mascot Mario's rival, Wario (although that was not the case in Japan). He also appears in DreamMix TV World Fighters, a Hudson fighting game with characters from Hudson Soft, Konami, and Takara. He even makes a giant playable appearance in "Star Parodier", a spoof of the Star Soldier series, which is also developed by Hudson Soft. He has been featured in three anime series; Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden and Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory are based on the marble shooting game B-Daman while Bomberman Jetters is inspired by the video game of the same name. In Super Smash Flash 2 Bomberman appears as a playable character on Super Smash Flash 2. He is the second "surprise character" the first being . This incarnation takes its look from the game Bomberman Generation, which despicts the White Bomber with a red scarf and golden bracelets with a communicator; this design was chosen as it was the common depiction of Bomberman being on a Super Smash Bros. games, particularly based on Super Smash Bros. Brawl fanarts, which depicted Bomberman in aforementioned design. Overall, Bomberman can create bombs out of his hand, and the power of the bomb will vary, depending how long he holds the bomb. Bombs don't explode by themselves, Bomberman needs to detonate them first so they can explode all at once. Until demo v0.9 is not yet released, he would be unlockable. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Bomberman universe